


In Defence of the Pupils

by redfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, set during The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts will do anything to protect its pupils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defence of the Pupils

Hogwarts knows.

It knows it shouldn't know things but it has been changed by all the magic that has been performed on it, around it and in it for a thousand years.

Wizard magic, not natural magic, Hogwarts knows the difference. It's the kind of knowing it was taught to try to help stop intruders. Many spells have been cast on Hogwarts to keep the unwanted out but wizards are ingenious and it's never enough. But Hogwarts can keep out some things. Like the Dementors that had been set at its walls seven terms ago, and had been brought back into Hogwarts's grounds at the start of this school year. The magic that's been done to it is enough to make Hogwarts know that the Dementors should be kept away from its pupils, and gives it enough strength to restrict them to the grounds and bar them from the castle.

The pupils are the centre of its world. Hogwarts knows that before, when it was stone and wood, it measured time in seasons, but now it marks the time in terms and worries for its pupils when they're not within its walls.

It can't protect them from everything, it was never meant to, but it can try to keep them from the worst. That's its main concern.

There were four of them at first, the original wizards of Hogwarts, that had weaved magic into Hogwarts’s frame, and they'd all ordered Hogwarts to 'keep them safe' with their magic, even if only one of them said it out loud.

It's a message that's been repeated by every headmaster since them. Hogwarts has always known who the headmaster really was, no matter who actually held the title.

Hogwarts doesn't understand the new headmaster though. When he's surrounded by other teachers, he says things that can only lead to the pupils’s suffering but in private all his magic shouts "keep them safe, keep them safe."

Hogwarts has divided the adult wizards into two groups. There are the good ones, the ones whose magic says "keep them safe", and the bad ones who hurt its pupils.

Hogwarts tries to stop them, moves staircases to block them, grows healing herbs in as many places as it can and locks doors to keep them away, but it's not enough.

So Hogwarts does the only other thing it can and reshapes its own walls, uses the magic that's been sent into it through the years to give its pupils sanctuary.

Because the first thing Hogwarts knew was "keep them safe."  



End file.
